


Why Do We Write Slash?--I'm Sorry and I won't be able to attend this conference :P

by mizwidget



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizwidget/pseuds/mizwidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to open this up to those of us who love to write slash fan fiction.</p>
<p>My basic intention [and that could change in the future] is to gather this information and share it as a presentation at April_Valentine's http://fanlore.org/wiki/Connexions and possibly as an academic paper in a peer-reviewed, scholarly journal to share this interesting, growing writers' phenomenon.  And I have no idea if my plan for this will pan out at all.</p>
<p>The 2015 ConneXions will be held August 14-16 at the Holiday Inn at Ballston in Arlington, Virginia<br/>http://www.connexions-south.com/index.html</p>
<p>And, to tell you the truth, I'm a curious person. I want to know what motivates our particular branch of writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Write Slash?--I'm Sorry and I won't be able to attend this conference :P

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Some questions to get you started--

  

Why do you love to write slash?

   

Do you write M/M, F/F, or are you fluid in your writing focus, writing all sorts of relationship possibilities?

 

How did you discover the possibility of non-hetero-normative relationships.

 

What fandom started you on this writing path and why?

 

What keeps you motivated to write in the slash realm?

 

Are you male or female? [I know most people assume "slash writers" are female, and I don't want to guess that there could be a male who is interested in writing slash.]

 

Are you a person of "diversity" who enjoys writing for your fandom(s)? Are you someone who is "unconventional" or outside the norm from your cultural group or society?  For example, and not limited to:

  *     Person of Color
  *     Sexual Orientation
  *     Religion or Spiritual Practice
  *     Philosophy
  *     Gender Identity



   

In what language do you prefer to use to write your fanfics? 

  

Do you consider yourself to be fluid in your personal gender identity?

  

How old are you? How old do you think you are?

 

How much schooling/college do you have?

 

How much writing experience do you have?

 

For an example of a "Genderqueer" story see: _**Surfacing,**_ by Chancy_Lurking at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1835779/chapters/3944272

According to the Urban Dictionary--

"Genderqueer" is most commonly used to describe a person who feels that his/her gender identity does not fit into the socially constructed "norms" associated with his/her biological sex.   Genderqueer is an identity that falls anywhere between man/boy/male and woman/girl/female on the spectrum of gender identities.  [In this case, gender identity [G _enderqueer_ ] is defined by the individual themselves, and is not imposed or defined by others outside the individual.]

  

Is there anything else that I may have overlooked that you would like to mention?

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Please send your written responses, thoughts and rotten tomatoes to mizwidget at this email address: mizwidget@gmail.com

 


End file.
